Dive to World
| titel = Dive to World | interpret = CHERRYBLOSSOM | cover = 300px | single_name = Dive to World | datum = 05. Dezember 2007 | tracks = DIVE TO WORLD How are you? YOUR SMILE DIVE TO WORLD (Karaoke) | dauer = | bild = 300px | tv_dauer = 1:29 min | episoden = Episode 053 bis Episode 073 }} Dive to World ist die dritte Opening Single, die in Katekyo Hitman REBORN! verwendet wird und stammt von der Band CHERRYBLOSSOM. Zusätzlich hat die Band noch drei andere Singles zu KHR beigesteuert, Cycle, Sakura Rock und Yume no MANUAL. Das Opening ist in Episode 053 zum ersten Mal zu sehen und geht bis Episode 073 und somit das zweite Opening der Varia Arc. Auch sieht zum ersten Mal, wie Tsuna seinen Zero Point Breakthrough ausführt. thumb|left|Normales Cover Romanjiyhugk uk JUMPING!!! YES, OH RIGHT ON TIME (todoke hibike ike) ONE MORE TIME (kawaii dake ja monotari nai kara) BURNING!! HIT TIME sukima wa hanabira wo kaki wakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi tereku SOUND kao wo shite itsumo yori fuan souna ashidori susumu kono mae to anaji kota kurikaeshi asonde asanai ana egao soto no kaze wa kokochi yakute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SCENARIO EVERYTIME, JUST FOR TIME chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru atsuru kimi to tomori DIVE TO WORLD FEEL IT IN WIND, IT TICKS AWAY TIME COME ON BREAK IT DOWN, TAKE YOUR HANDS SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER minne de sawage HI-COMMUNCATION!! daiji no yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro dakishimete zutto nozondeita ano kokoro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo jyunbi wa iikai? iku yo eien ni kizamu aratana STORY kakedashite daibu suru SHOW ME, FLY THE SKY Englische Übersetzung JUMPING!!! YES, OR RIGHT ON TIME (reach out and make a sound) ONE MORE TIME (because being cute isn't enough) BURNING!! HIT TIME the flower petals that have no gaps, let's push them aside as we walk back when we played amidst the sunlight through the trees You're looking embarrassed and walk forward, more unsure than usual It's the same as before when we were repeatedly playing around with our childish smiles the wind was comfortable and the classrooms where the cherryblossom dance is my SCENARIO EVERY TIME, JUST FOR TIME I head off to a world that I don't understand with you, whom I love. DIVE TO WORLD FEEL IN WIND, IT TICKES AWAY TIME COME ON!! BREAK DOWN, TAKE YOUR HANDS SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER everyone make some noise, HI-COMMUNICATION!! let's talk about our important dream and embrace your shaking heart I'm always wishing for that day, but I can't get it as easily are you ready? Let's go, we shall carve it into eternity run into a brand new STORY let's drive, SHOW ME, FLY THE SKY Full Version Romanji JUMPING!!! YES, OH RIDE ON TIME todoke hibike ike ONE MORE TIME ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai GET ON TIME I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY FURAINGU kinshi da ze? YEAH ALL RIGHT! kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO EVERY TIME JUST FOR TIME chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru aisuru kimi to tomo ni DIVE TO WORLD FEEL IN WIND IT TICKS AWAY TIME COME ON!! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER minna de sawage HI☆COMUNICATION!! daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu arata na STORY kakedashite DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu MY HAND kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni IT'S MY LOVE tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no MANUARU toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa LOSE MY WAY AIM AT LIGHT gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru BEAT wa BOYS ni wa makenai shinjou BELIEVE IT I DO NOT COVER IT YO!! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS EVERYBODY SAY "HO" mada ikeru ze minna de "HI" LET'S MOVING na mo nai AIRANDO e no chizu miyou PANCHI no kiita T SHATSU kite aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru BEST OF MEMORIES itsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara kanashii kao misenaide sonna kao shite mitsumenaide WOW LET'S, LET'S GO MUSIC PARTY COME ON BABY NICE BODY NICE TENSION HIGH TENSION saishuu bin mo naku RIDING LONELY X3 GIRL SHAKE THE PASSION ARE YOU READY? GO☆GO☆READY☆GO☆GO daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu arata na STORY kakedashite DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY en:Dive to World Kategorie:Opening Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:OST Kategorie:Anime